1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to concrete reinforcement bar bending tools, though it may be used for any other appropriate type rod, pipe, tube or malleable material bending. The invention particularly relates to bending rebars, as they are commonly referred to in concrete industry. The invention more particularly relates to a device that easily bends rebars of all common sizes in the trade quickly and precisely using less human effort than conventional techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reinforced concrete industry has evolved over the years from the early 1900s. Initially, human brute force by hand and feet was used to bend the steel rods to be used in poured concrete. The state of the art gradually improved to metal pegs on a wood base used to bend the rebars around the pegs or inserting the rebar into two pipe sections and bending the pipes at the joint between the pipes.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D365,260 issued to Austinson, et al. discloses an ornamental design for bending rebar.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D416,566 issued to Perez discloses another ornamental design for bending rebar.
There is nothing in the prior art, however, that quickly, efficiently and precisely bends rebar (or other appropriate type rod, pipe, tube or malleable material) as does this new and useful invention.